dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Saiyan Saga 1
This is my first fanon and it will be in sagas. The story plot is about a saiyan, a forgotten saiyan that lands on Earth and find the other saiyans but first we start in planet Vegeta when she was a child... Saga 1:Frieza Betrayed Us! One day in Planet Vegeta there was this saiyan who was one of the most strongest saiyans among the others her name was Kumika she was a little saiyan but yet so strong she had a power level over 10000 so this is her story... Little Kumika:Vegeta come its time for our training Little Vegeta:Kumika you been training for weeks now what makes you think you have a hidden power? Little Kumika:I feel like my power hasn't been unleashed yet you must push my training more! Little Vegeta:Sigh if you say so... A Few Years Later... Teen Kumika:I must... keep.... g...g...going Teen Vegeta:Kumika its been years and yet you're still trying give it up! all your powers had been let out no use of trying anymore! Teen Kumika:NOOOO I MUST DO IT AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM NOT GOING TO STOOOOOOOOOOOOP NOT NOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WONT MY POWER COME OOOOOOOOOOUUUUT!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Tansformed into a Super Saiyan) Teen Vegeta:What!?! this can't be!! what are you!?! Teen Kumika:I'm a SUPER SAIYAN Teen Vegeta:A Super Saiyan!?!? What in the world is a Super Saiyan!!! Teen Kumika:A Super Saiyan is when you turn beyond a Saiyan! King Vegeta: Vegeta whats all the yelling that im hearing! OH MY GOODNESS Kumika what happened to you!! Teen Kumika:Im a Super Saiyan. King Vegeta:How!?!? i thought our only transformation was an ape! how could you go beyond!?!?!? Teen Kumika:By Training I felt something that was holding me back but I got it out im pretty sure I could not go beyond a Super Saiyan King Vegeta:Anyways Its time for you to leave to Planet Earth you too Vegeta but you're not going to Earth your going somewhere else Vegetas and Kumikas Last Moments Teen Kumika: Well then Vegeta guess this is goodbye friend Teen Vegeta:Wheres your Saiyan pride!?!?! you know Saiyans always meet up again! Teen Kumika:Sigh your right. we will meet again but goodbye for now. Teen Vegeta:Yes goodbye for now Kumika, goodbye Father King Vegeta:Goodbye Son Teen Kumika:Goodbye Everybody we will meet again! Fasha:BARDOCK,BARDOCK!!!! FRIEZA BETARYED US!!! Saga 1 Part 2:Welcome To Earth Space Pod:You have made your destination Kumika Teen Kumika:Ah, Finally we are here (Space Pod opens) Teen Kumika:(Looks Around) Hmm the power levels here are so small I wonder if the other Saiyans are here... (Flys into land) Teen Kumika:Such Weakly! not ever worth killing them! (In Mind) (Senses huge power level) Teen Kumika:Huh?! That power level that's just a bit bigger than mine! (In Mind) (Fly's over to where huge power level is) King Piccole:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Does Eye Laser) Teen Kumika:I'm Impressed. No one can do a perfect Eye Laser unless you train day in day out. My name is Kumika whats your? King Piccole:Who are you to judge? Your power is not even close to mine! Teen Kumika:How could you say that when we are nearly the same level? King Piccole:I'm not charged up but if you insist AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Changes up) Teen Kumika:Very well then you're more powerful than me but can you go bigger then THIS!!?? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes Super Saiyan) King Piccole:What The...? Teen Kumika:Well then can you beat this!? King Piccole:NOOO THAT IMPOSSIBLE!!!! (Kumika does an awesome elbow and kills King Piccole) (King Piccole Makes Piccole Jr) Teen Kumika:Never knew he had a son he's not worth killing beside he's still a baby. (Flys off) Teen Kumika:Hmm... There is too much people here guess I'll just go into the forest then. (Flys over to forest) (Sees kid Goku with Grandpa Gohan) Teen Kumika:Huh!? is that Kakarot!? (In Mind) Grandpa Gohan:Hello there! is there anything you want!? Teen Kumika:No. its just this kid is part of our race. Grandpa Gohan:Oh you mean Goku? Teen Kumika:He's name is Kakarot not Goku Grandpa Goku:Well im not giving him to you! You don't seem like a nice parent Teen Kumika:Me his parent!! no way!!! he already has one in another planet Grandpa Gohan:I'm taking care of him not you! Teen Kumika:Fine he is still a child but I'll be watching you Grandpa Gohan:Fine but don't take Goku! Teen Kumika:Why would I? I can't do anything until he is older (Fly's over to empty space in the forest) Teen Kumika:Maybe I could make a house out of wood hmm... (In Mind) A Few Weeks Later... Teen Kumika:There, My house is done well gotta go check up on Kakarot now (Fly's over to Grandpa Gohans house) Teen Kumika:Hey old man im back where is Kakarot!? Wait a minute why do I even bother asking I'll just use my scouter to find him (Senses big power level and little power level) Teen Kumika:It's just a few power level different doesn't mean a thing to me I could beat them with their power levels combined (Walks inside of Grandpa Gohans house) Teen Kumika:The old man is sleeping im guessing Kakarot is awake? (Sees Goku) Teen Kumika:Kakarot! Your're still crawling! Your a Saiyan you must learn! Here come with me I'll show you A Few Hours Later... Teen Kumika:There, Now your walking soon you will learn more and you can show your Saiyan pride! Teen Kumika:Kumika,Welcome To Earth Saga 1 Part 3:Kakarot You Are Learning Years has pasted since Kumika was in Earth but living in Earth made her a kinder person and now we have a little surprise... Adult Kumika:Kakarot!! Its time for training! We are gonna learn the Super Planet Braker Kid Goku:Whats that? Adult Kumika:It's a super attack here follow all the moves I do ok? Kid Goku:Ok (Rises Hands) Adult Kumika:OK EARTH ARE YOU READY!!?? PLANET VEGETA ARE YOU READY!!?? I SAID PLANET VEGETA ARE YOU READY!!!??? Huh? Kid Goku:Umm Kumika why did you stop? Adult Kumika:I...i...i...i didn't feel Planet Vegetas energy... Kakarot I'll be right back (Calls Space Pod) (Goes to Planet Vegeta) Adult Kumika:WHAT!?! WHERE IS PLANET VEGETA!!!??? DARN!!!!!! THIS CANT BE!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hair gets spiker) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hair turns from black to golden) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMME WHO DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!???????? (Thinks of Frieza) FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns into Super Saiyan 2) HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Stops) Adult Kumika:Why did I do this when Frieza is not even here I don't want Kakarot seeing this form I'll wait till he is older time to go back then. (Fly's back to Earth) Kid Goku:Kumika! Your back! Adult Kumika:Yeah im back nothing was wrong it's just my mind that's all (Feels AWESOME power level) Adult Kumika:Uh oh its him... Kid Goku:Whos him? Adult Kumika:Its my Saiyan rival we were friends at first but then he betrayed us then he said he would follow me for the rest of my life but that's not gonna happen now! Kakarot! You must use your energy get angry Kakarot! get so angry that you could punch someone to death! Kid Goku:But why? Adult Kumika:JUST DO IT PRETEND THAT EVERYBODY YOU KNEW AND LOVED DIED RIGHT NOW!! JUST GET ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!! Kid Goku:OK OK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Charges Up) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hair turns spiky and blond) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns into a Super Saiyan) WOW!! Adult Kumika:GOOD NOW LOOK AT THE MOON!!! Kid Goku:BUT THE MOON IS NOT OUT! Adult Kumika:UGH FINE THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE ONE THEN!! COME ON THINK KUMIKA THINK!! WHAT WAS THE NAME OF THAT FAKE MOON AH YES THE POWER BALL!!! (Makes a Power Ball) Kumika:OK KAKAROT LOOK AT IT GAZE INTO IT!!! (Goku turns into an ape) Adult Kumika:Good now kill my Saiyan rival remember he is stronger than both of us combined! Wait I'll just call Vegeta! (Calls Vegeta) Adult Vegeta:Hello? Adult Kumika:VEGETA ARE YOU NEAR EARTH!!?? Adult Vegeta:Kumika!!??!! Adult Kumika:Nervermind that Vegeta we need you come to Earth!! Adult Vegeta:But why!!?? Adult Kumika:WHO CARES WHY JUST COME NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adult Vegeta:Ok fine I am near Earth I'll go there Adult Kumika:Ok Kakarot I can go Super Saiyan also BUT I COULD GO SUPER SAIYAN 2 AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns into a Super Saiyan 2) (Space Pod Lands) Adult Vegeta:That Power! Could it be Kumika!? IM COMING KUMIKA (Fly's to Kumika) Adult Kumika:VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adult Vegeta:KUMIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adult Vegeta:Kumika!? You changed! Adult Kumika:Vegeta that doesn't matter now come on!! (Fly's Over To Saiyan Rivel) Brokai:TAKE THIS YOU WEAKLY HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Adult Kumika:Hey Brokai! Its me Kumika!! What made you come here!?! Brokai:TO FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!! Adult Kumika:NOT TODAY AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Charges Up) Adult Vegeta:Kumika who is the great ape!!!?? Adult Kumika:Dont you see Vegeta!? Thats Kakarot!!! Adult Vegeta:What!?!?! Brokai:HAHAHA Wanna see my new attack!!?? it's called the TRIPLE SUNDAY!!! (Does Triple Sunday and it hits Kumika) (Kumika hits back with an awesome ki blast) (Brokai gets hit by it) (Vegeta does the Galick gun and Brokai Deflects it) Adult Kumika:How can he deflect that!!?? (Goku attacks Brokai with a Mouth Blast and Brokai deflects it) (Kumika starts to throw punches at Brokai. Brokai starts to bleed) Adult Kumika:I could see that your close to death there is no use of fighting anymore but im a Saiyan I must finish the job (Kills Brokai with the Double Sunday) (And also destroy the power ball) Adult Vegeta:Well then I guess being here is changing your attitude (Raises head up to the sky) Adult Kumika:I'm sorry Vegeta I couldn't kill them but Planet Vegeta is gone guess who did it Adult Vegeta:No it can't be him!!! is it!?!? Adult Kumika:I'm not faking it. it is him. Adult Vegeta:NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FATHER IS DIED NO WONDER HE WANTED ME OUT OF PLANET VEGETA!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hair goes blond) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Turns into a Super Saiyan) Adult Kumika:I Turned into a Super Saiyan 2 for that reason Adult Vegeta:Such power! I never witness such power before! But anyways i must be going now Adult Kumika:As you wish Vegeta but we will meet again. Adult Vegeta:At lest you still have some Saiyan pride in you but goodbye for now Adult Kumika:Goodbye Vegeta. (Vegeta takes off) Kid Goku:Uhh what happened? Adult Kumika:Nothing but Kakarot You Are Learning Saga 1 Part 4:Master Roshi After a few week when Kumika killed Brokai Goku has been Training with Master Roshi believe it or not Kumika been training with Goku and Krillin but she wasn't doing the dumb things likes racing and doing farm work after a few weeks she learned the kamehameha she did it good on her first try lets see what she will do next... Adult Kumika:Such fools! I can't believe they are doing such foolish work! Kakarot doesn't deserve to be doing such work he needs to do Saiyan work not human work! Lemme see if i can get in touch with Vegeta (Trys to call Vegeta) Adult Vegeta:Hello!? Adult Kumika:Hey Vegeta what up!? Adult Vegeta:Kumika! What a foolish greeting! Adult Kumika:I'm sorry Vegeta it's just being here on Earth it's changing me a lot Adult Vegeta:Well then why did you call me for? Adult Kumika:I just wanted to bring back the good ol' days Adult Vegeta:Sigh... Why even bother!? Adult Kumika:Come on Vegeta don't be a sore loser! Adult Vegeta:I AM NOT A SORE LOSER!! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS IS NOT A SORE LOSER!!! Adult Kumika:Cool take a chill pill Vegeta! Adult Vegeta:Anyways I got to go now goodbye (Vegeta logs off) Adult Kumika:Oh Vegeta when will you learn... Guess I'll try out the Kamehameha AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes Super Saiyan) COME ON LETS DO A SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (DESTROYS A WHOLE CITY) Pant,pant,pant wow... Tien:Wow awesome move but no one could do an attack like that to me you are too weak. Adult Kumika:And who said that I'm weak!?! Tien:Me who else? Adult Kumika:Ok you asked for it you want the beatings of a lifetime!?! Tien:Ok then let's do this (Kumika makes the first attack by shouting an energy blast) (Tien deflects it and hits Kumika with Dodon Ray) (Kumika falls back by the Dodan Ray making her bleed from her body) (Tien hits Kumika with a whole bunch of ki blast) (Kumika was able to dodge it but made her hands bleed) (Tien finished Kumika off with the Mystery Ray) Tien:Guess you couldn't beat me what a shame (Fly's off) Adult Kumika:Why couldn't I transform to a..a...a..a Super Saiyan! Kid Goku:Kumika!! What happened!?!? Adult Kumika:This person w...w...with 3 EYES! Kid Goku:3 eyes? Adult Kumika:Yeah 3 eyes crap I couldn't beat him Kid Goku:Well Master Roshi said that there will be a world martial arts tournament! Would you like to join it? Adult Kumika:Sounds sweet I'll join it! But I must train first Kid Goku:Oh sweet! May I come! Adult Kumika:No sorry it'll be too hard for you. You wouldn't be able to handle it sorry Kakarot Kid Goku:Oh ok (Frowns) Adult Kumika:Maybe you can do training of your own Adult Kumika:I feel sorry for Kakarot but the training I'm doing is too hardcore (In Mind) In The Trianing Room Adult Kumika:KAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow! Ah, This brings back the time me and Vegeta had in Planet Vegeta Flashback Kid Kumika:Ok Vegeta do you think I could beat Nappa!? Kid Vegeta:I could beat that fool with one punch! Kid Kumika:Anyways are you ready to train!? Kid Vegeta:Yes im ready but im not holding back cuz you're a girl! Kid Kumika:Ok Vegeta im not holding back on this one! (Kumika hits Vegeta with a ki blast) (Vegeta deflects it and hit's Kumika with a Super Energy Wave Volley) (Kumika does her Super body replica attack and makes 5 copys of herself) (Vegeta hit's the wrong Kumika and the real Kumika sneaks up on Vegeta and she punched him causing him to get knocked out) Kid Kumika:Ha I beaten you Vegeta! Back to the persent Adult Kumika:Ah, Good times good times! Yeah I remember I put Vegeta in a coma for about a week! I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do that again! it's been a long time but AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Try's to do the Super Body Replica Attack but fails) Ugh dang it I almost had it crap! Master Roshi:Ohhhh O_O Adult Kumika:GET OUTTA HERE OLD MAN (Kumika hits Master Roshi with a ki blast and Master Roshi leaves) Kid Goku:Can I at lest try training with you? Adult Kumika:Sigh...Fine but if you can't land a single punch on my face you're not training with me you get that Kakarot!!?? Kid Goku:Ok!! Adult Kumika:Go Super Saiyan ok? Kid Goku:Got it! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes Super Saiyan) Adult Kumika:Good now let's do a Kamehameha clash Kid Goku and Adult Kumika:KAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goku starts winning the clash Kumika goes Super Saiyan 2 and wins the clash) Kid Goku:Owww!! How did you do that!?! Adult Kumika:Training Kakarot when you are older you will be ready to fight me heck you might even beat me! Kid Goku:Anyways since Grandpa Gohan is dead i would like my name to be changed to Kakarot Adult Kumika:Ok it's changed Kid Kakarot:But dont you have to like go somewhere? Adult Kumika:No, All you gotta do is just call yourself Kakarot and then BAM! it's changed. Kid Kakarot:Anyways can i go Super Saiyan 2? Adult Kumika:What!?! Oh man that's gonna take sometime but we have time to do it ok? Kid Kakarot:Ok! Adult Kumika:So how was things with Master Roshi? Saga 1 Part 5:Odd things happen in dreams... Adult Kumika:Well then Kakarot goodnight! Kid KakarotL:Ok Kumika goodnight! (Lights goes out) In Kumika's Dream Frieza:HAHAHAHAHAHA!! SUCH FOOLS!!! BYEBYE SAIYAN'S Adult Kumika:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KING VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes Super Saiyan 2) KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAA!!!!!! Frieza:WHAT THIS CANT BE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Adult Kumika:What...? I didn't even put effort in this one Adult Vegeta:That's cuz i helped! Adult Kumika:Vegeta! Oh thank goodness your here! We did it we killed Frieza! Come give me a hug friend! Adult Vegeta:Fine only this time! (Vegeta hugs Kumika, Kumika was close to kissing Vegeta but Vegeta kicked out of it) In The Persent Adult Kumika:VEGETA!? Wow some dream! What it's 7:00 already! finding food will be easy! Adult Kumika:Hey Kakarot im going to get some food okay!? Kid Kakarot:Okay! (Kumika goes looking for something to eat and flys up to the air) Adult Kumika:Wait a minute... that looks like a fighting stage lemme go down and read it (Flys Down) Sign:ARE YOU A FIGHTER!!?? DO YOU WANT TO TEST YOUR SKILLS WITH ONE OF THE BEST FIGHTERS IN THE WORLD!!?? THEN COME TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT Category:Fan Fiction